¡Batalla Épica de Rap!
by VicPin
Summary: Inspirado en la serie de videos de YouTube "Epic Rap Battles of History"... Una especie de experimento sobre composición de canciones.


_**¡Hola, gente! ¿Cómo están? Espero que estén bien :-).**_

_**Bueno, aquí les caigo con una especie de proyecto de varios capítulos inspirado en la serie de videos de "Epic Rap Battles", unos videos bien geniales hechos por dos raperos igual de geniales: EpicLLoyd y NicePeter. Pueden checar en YouTube los videos; se los recomiendo muchísimo XD. El que más me gustó fue el de Gandalf vs. Dumbledore, cuyo link de YouTube posteo aquí:**_

_**watch?v=ZIMoQHpvFQQ**_

_**Ahora bien, advierto que soy pésima componiendo canciones, y la siguiente es una prueba de ello :S (aparte de que podría resultar muy ofensiva para algunos fans de Cena y para los del propio Eric Cartman). En fin, me gustaría también que sugieran a cualquier personaje de cualquier fandom que ustedes quisieran verle rapear, prometiéndoles hacer mi mejor esfuerzo por componer canciones acordes al personaje.**_

_**En fin, sin más que decirle que todos los créditos y creación de personajes van para sus respectivos dueños...**_

_**¡Un abrazo!**_

_**Vick-**_

_**John Cena: ¡¿Me pusiste a rapear contra Cartman?! ¡No me friegues, mujer!**_

_**Vicpin: Señor Cena, por favor... Ahora no estoy de humor para sus quejas ¬¬.**_

_**Cartman: ¡Puta madre, ¿tan pronto con este marica voy a batallar?!**_

_**John Cena: ¡Jódete, gordo!**_

_**Cartman: ¡Tú jódete!**_

_**Vicpin: ¡A VER, CABALLEROS, SI VAN A PELEAR, QUE SEA EN EL RING DEL RAP, NO AQUÍ!**_

* * *

**¡Batalla Épica de Rap! **

**¡Round I!**

**John Cena vs. Eric Cartman.**

Era una noche oscura en la ciudad de Mérida, Yucatán.

Ahí, adentro de la escuela particular "Colegio Americano", habían un enorme grupo de gente, todos ataviados al estilo del rap y hiphop callejero, por no decir pantalones guangos ó faldas cortas, gorras de las más vistosas ó peinados extravagantes, camisetas o blusas de múltiples colores; incluso habían individuos que tenían sendas joyas.

En medio de la muchedumbre, Victoria "VicPin" Pinto, la organizadora del evento, suspira hondo y anuncia el más esperado evento del año…

Todos empezaron a gritar como locos y a aplaudir; dos oponentes salen de la muchedumbre y se miran mutuamente con cierto antagonismo. El primer oponente es un hombre musculoso, de cabello con corte militar, pantalones deshilachados de mezclilla, una camiseta verde con la leyenda "U Can't See Me", sudaderas color verde y tenis blancos. El segundo era una persona joven y obesa de cabellos castaños ataviado con pantalones de mezclilla largos, un suéter rojo y un gorro azul cielo con pompón amarillo.

- ¡BATALLA ÉPICA DE RAP! – anunció VicPin - ¡PRIMER ROUND!

A su derecha, presenta al primer oponente.

- ¡Jooooohn Cena! Contra…

Cena levanta las manos ante el aplauso de la gente mientras que VicPin se volvió hacia su izquierda y anunció:

- ¡Eeeeric Cartman!

Cartman levanta las manos con la seña obscena del dedo medio, exclamando:

- ¡Aquí me tienen, maricas!

- ¡INICIEN YA! – exclamó VicPin al apartarse.

La música empieza a sonar... Y John Cena, riéndose, inicia:

* * *

**John Cena.**

Oye, gordo mantecoso,

Te voy a ganar esta batalla

Porque tú no sabes rapear.

Yo soy mejor rapero que tú

Y la puta de madre.

* * *

Cartman, furioso al escuchar tamaño insulto a su madre, tomó el micrófono y, con el tono fúrico en su voz, cantó:

* * *

**Eric Cartman.**

Mira, cabrón marica

con su camiseta ridícula y pendeja,

yo puedo hacer que me chupes las bolas,

porque yo soy El Eric Cartman,

amo y señor de todo South Park,

¡Y absolutamente nadie insulta a mi madre,

maldito Gollum de mierda!

* * *

**John Cena.**

¡Ja, no me hagas reír!

Con esa gordura nadie te respeta,

Eres solo un jodido cabrón

Que discrimina a los judíos,

Aunque en secreto tú te los follas,

Si no pregúntale a tu amigo Kyle

Cómo se lo metes por el culo.

* * *

**Eric Cartman.**

No metas a Kahl en esto

Que el judío pendejo

nada tiene que ver.

Mejor vete a chingar

A la puta de tu madre,

Porque ella es

una auténtica zorra

a quién todos se la follan.

* * *

- ¡Y métete esta de paso, puto Cena de mierda! – añadió Cartman mientras le mostraba el dedo medio.

Cena se abalanzó encima del gordo y lo empezó a golpear.

- ¿Quién ganó? – habló VicPin mientras la gente del staff intentaba separar a Cena y a Cartman - ¿Y quién es el siguiente en la batalla? ¡USTEDES DECIDEN!


End file.
